Newton's Apple
by it'ssamnotsammy
Summary: A rite of passage...a test.Will Sam pass or fail? Will Dean let him? Sam's 17 and Dean's 21. John thinks Sam is ready for the big leagues-is he? Remember gravity-what goes up must come down. Bobby and Caleb might feel differently after this concerning John Winchester. You've heard the old addage Don't mess with Mother Nature-the boys are about to find out. T for language
1. Chapter 1

"Dammit Sammy—don't you ever do that again" Dean growls as he's putting the last stitches into Sam's scalp, his voice shaking with anger while his hands stay steady. Dean has a right to be angry, he knows what's coming up in a few days while Sammy remains in the dark—being older is not all it's cracked up to be.

"Don't Dean—I don't care what you say. If I had to do it again I would—you're a hypocrite" seethes Sam from his position on the bed wincing when Dean hits a tender spot. It didn't escape Sam's attention that Dean was too lost in thought to realize what was happening tonight.

"Fine—I'm a hypocrite but nobody's gonna take a hit for me—especially my little brother, not while I've got breath in my body" Dean not so calmly states as he puts a bandage over the stitches so Sam can take a shower. Don't misunderstand, part of Dean is proud that Sam had his back but the other part—the protective part—is at odds with it.

Sam knowing that was Dean's final word on the subject, mumbles, "You're a big—JERK" moving to go into the bathroom bitchface firmly in place and that is one of the reasons that Dean loves the kid, chuckling, "Leave me some hot water—BITCH" he moves to put up their first aid kit earning him another glare from Sam.

It's another story when dad comes into the room two hours—smelling of booze and one black eye later. "Lights out—boys, gotta get a move on—first thing and before you ask—Sam—yes, it's another hunt and you are going—it's not negotiable" John exhaustedly says as he pinches the bridge of his nose and waits for the fall-out that miraculously doesn't come. When he opens his eyes to see what's gotten into the boy, he sees Sam nod his head at him and then he notices the bandage on his youngest' head, "Sam—what happened—are ya okay?" John asks worriedly as he moves his hand over the teenager's head inspecting for injuries his self.

"Got on the bad side of a walking wall, dad—looks badder than it feels—promise" Sam says while looking at his dad through his bangs. "Dean—report!" orders John. Sheepishly Dean answers, "Friendly game of pool—got a little out of hand—some people don't know how to lose with grace. The 'wall' Sam mentioned—tried to sneak up on me and Sammy, here—got in the way." "Dad…" whines Sam. "Sounds to me like Sam-o had your six, Dean-o—a little gratitude would be nice, don't you think?" John says surprising both boys as he turns and heads towards his room intent on getting some shut eye, "Nice job with the stitches, Ace and Sammy, I hope that wall has a crack in it now—night boys" John says on a yawn smirking and both boys turn in.

"Boy, dad was right when he said ass crack of dawn" Dean groans sleepily and tries to pull the cover back over his head as Sam jerks the cover off of him, "Come on, Dean—you want dad to wake you up?" "No course not—I'm up—I'm up. How's the noggin, Sammy?" responds Dean as he stretches like a big ole fat house cat. "M fine, Dean" answers Sam. Dean goes into the bathroom to get ready to leave when he spots the clothes and toiletries bag that Sam has set out for him having packed everything else up, "Wow Sam, you're like my personal valet or something" digs Dean. "Shut up, Jerk" Sam bitchfaces and Dean smirks, "Make me, bitch" earning an eye roll from Sam.

John's already in his truck when the boys come out twenty minutes later, ready to hit the road. They play a game of follow the leader for the next two hundred miles—stopping here and there for food and necessities. Sam notices that they have entered the Saint Francis National Forest which borders the Ozark mountain range in Oklahoma—the Lake Fort Smith State Park to be exact which means camping—oh joy, Dean's gonna be thrilled. Ten minutes later when they park up and Sam spots Caleb Johnson's jeep, he's already regretting being there. It's not that he doesn't like Caleb, he does, it's just that when Dean and the older guy get together they tend to forget that Sam exists and he's having enough problems with his dad and trying to find where he fits in with all of this that he doesn't need one more thing piled on his plate (Sam's seventeen—he shouldn't have anything piled on his plate) then he notices Bobby's Chevelle and he can't keep the grin off his face. It's been awhile since they've seen Bobby Singer and Sam loves the old guy—he calls him Uncle Bobby for Christ' sake, this hunt is starting to look up for Sam.

Dean has taken notice of the other vehicles too and he turns to Sam (he knows what's going on but he can't tell Sam and boy, he wishes he could—he went through the same thing four years ago when Sam was left with Pastor Jim) he schools his features hoping Sam doesn't read him like a book. To tell the truth, that's why he got so angry when Sam took on that guy at the bar and got himself hurt in the process—he doesn't need to go into this with an injury; Dean was healthy and he still had problems. See, this is a test—a Hunter's test—a rite of passage (if you will) and Dean's not sure that Sam is ready for it, but they wouldn't listen to Dean when he said as much. So if Dean is feeling a little uneasy—cut him some slack—he's not being over protective and he's not mother henning. Sammy's his little brother—no one knows how he feels, not even dad…

Tbc

_A/N: Just a plot bunny hopping around in my head. Review please makes me update faster._


	2. A lie is still a lie

"Campsite's already set up, John" greets Caleb getting right to the business at hand, "Boys—always a pleasure." "Whoa—Sammy boy, you got big!" he grins at the seventeen year old. "It's Sam—not Sammy, only Dean gets to call me Sammy" is the kid's reply and Caleb smirks (kid's got the attitude to go along with that bigness to boot). Try as he might, John just can't get mad about that just as long as the attitude is not aimed at him—John thinks it's funny.

Dean's not said anything about camping; Sam thinks maybe Dean already knew about it (dad still doesn't tell Sam everything). Fact is, Dean hasn't said much since they got here—oh yeah, Sam noticed. Bobby walks up with a bag of marshmallows and some sticks, bumping shoulders with Sam and giving him the eye, "Come on kid—got a stick with yer name on it" good ole Bobby always appealing to Sam's sweet tooth. Sam and Bobby head off towards the campfire with Dean following close behind. Dean hopes he can get Bobby on his side about this 'thing' and put a stop to it—Dean's got a really bad feeling about this.

John and Caleb now alone start to strategize about the test that they're gonna give Sam. Caleb doesn't like the fact that Dean's not here putting in his two cents worth—Dean's nothing if not protective of the squirt. John's got some pretty haughty ideas for Sam—they didn't do anything this elaborate with Dean four years ago. Caleb thinks can't nothing good come from it and he's gonna run it all by Bobby later and see what the old man has to say about it.

Doesn't take long for Sam and Dean to be laughing and cutting up—Bobby has that effect on them. Bobby notices Sam's injury and asks about it—Sam telling him and embellishing his facts (like a fish story) and it finally sounds like the Incredible Hulk got the drop on him. Dean's about to double over, he's laughing so hard, "Sammy—Sammy—Sammy." Sam smirks and Bobby calls them "Idjits."

John and Caleb join them at the fire and John tells the boys to turn in early that they have an early start tomorrow and will discuss the particulars in the morning. Dean sneaks out of his and Sam's tent and goes to Bobby's hoping to get the old man alone where they can talk. He sticks his head inside and is startled to see Caleb in there, too. "Come on in, boy" Bobby says and Dean does just that. "Somethin botherin ya, Ace?" asks Caleb. "Yeah—that noticeable huh" Dean states as he sits down.

"Well—noticed ya weren't there when me and yer old man were planning for tomorrow—what's up, kid?" questions Caleb. "I'm dead set against this. Sam's not ready for it—I tried to tell dad but he won't listen to reason. I don't have a good feelin about this" rushes out Dean. "Whoa Dean—well I think maybe he is ready for it—maybe yer just too close to see—give yer brother a chance" admonishes Bobby. "Maybe" Dean concedes. They break up their little Powwow and Dean goes back to his tent to find Sam awake.

"Whatcha doin up, Sammy?" asks Dean. "Thinking about tomorrow—I think dad's up to something, Dean" Sam replies. Now Dean just feels low because he can't tell Sam anything—if he does and dad finds out—Dean just doesn't want to go there. Dean remembers what happened with the Striga and dad's journal—it wasn't pretty but that is when Dean learned to heed his gut feelings when it came to Sam. Something that Dean thinks his father never learned when it comes to Sam—that's why they fight so much, Dean's sure of it. So Dean does the only thing he can do, he lies "I dunno Sam—go back to sleep."

Dean tosses and turns for the rest of the night, he can't get his head to shut up—bet dad's sleeping like a baby he thinks—if Sam notices (he's getting pretty good at faking sleep) he doesn't let on. Morning comes too soon, as far as Dean's concerned. When he emerges from the tent, the others are standing around the picnic table looking at a map of the area. "Morning Sunshine" dad jests, "Glad you decided to grace us with your presence." Dean scowls at him and grumbles under his breath causing Sam to chuckle earning him a "Morning princess Samantha" from his older brother for his trouble.

Dad tells them that this is just recon and that is why he is splitting everyone up—a lot of area to cover with just five men. Dean is chomping at the bit to say something about this but with a heated glare from his dad he reins it in. Sam and Dean say their goodbyes and Dean passes Sam a walkie talkie on the sly, telling him to use it if he gets into trouble and Dean will come running. Sam takes it and smiles at his brother—Dean always the mother hen—heading off in the direction he's supposed to take. Dean walks back to the others and glares at his father, "I hope you know what you're doing" sitting down at the picnic table and sulking.

John just eyes him and thinks—yeah and he calls Sammy the drama queen. A few more minutes pass and they each start their own paths to get where they need to be to set up for Sam's approach but not Dean. He follows Sam's path—knowing he can track him easily. His little brother is not going through the same shit he did—not if he can help it. Sam's not like them—he's special and he needs to be protected from this stuff not shoved in front of it. Dean realizes that he's probably gonna piss dad off by doing this but its dad's fault the way Dean sees it. He's the one who told Dean to take care of Sammy and that is what he's doing…

tbc

_A/N: Review please makes me update faster and to those of you who already reviewed thank you. I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter—I promise some action._


	3. Real not Memorex

JOHN'S POV

I know Dean's worried but Sam's gonna be just fine—he is ready for this. Don't get me wrong, I love Dean but my oldest is over bearing and over protective when it comes to my youngest. Guess that's my fault—I mean—I am the one who was always telling him to watch out for Sammy, keep Sammy safe, got to protect Sammy. Just wish I could tell him why I always say that but, in all honesty, if Dean knew what I knew—I don't think the kid could function and Sam definitely would find out—I don't want Sammy to know any of this yet.

Yeah, that probably makes me one helluva grade A bastard but I can live with it—protecting my family comes first. Singer and I have had many a fight over the years concerning how I raise my sons—I don't care what the ole coot thinks as long as it gets the job done—maybe it's my marine background, I don't know, just fell back to something safe—that I was good at—after Mary—I was never 'father' material in the first place—why Mary and me were arguing like cats n dogs after Sammy was born.

This test is to see how Sammy does under battlefield conditions (same as it was with Dean) but since Sam's different than most hunters I know—gotta use a different approach (yeah, yeah—Singer had somethin to say about that too). My idea was to create a scenario where someone (namely Caleb—boy can pop bones out of his sockets on demand) got gravely injured during our little scouting expedition—Sam would find them and have to get them to safety—sounds simple I know but here's the kicker. That injured person (Caleb again) would be hindering him all the way—without him knowing it, of course—i.e. like losing all their water (by accident), misdirection—that sort of thing and doing so, while Sam thinks they're being stalked by something (where me and Bobby and Dean come in).

This can get pretty harried, pretty quick as witnessed when Dean went through it four years ago—except there really was a big bad after them and we all knew it—just Dean didn't know that he was gonna have to do it all by himself, without any help from us. Now, don't call me a bastard again—if he got in over his head, I would have been right there so fast your curlers would have melted—end of discussion.

I was so proud of Dean that weekend—he came through with flying colors—and when I told him that it was a test to see if he was ready for the big leagues—maybe go on a few hunts by himself—the boy was ecstatic. I have no doubts that I will be just as impressed (if not more so) with Sammy's results—the kid is a Winchester after all.

**Real not Memorex**

It took longer to pick up Sam's trail than Dean thought it would have—kid's good. He didn't necessarily want to catch up to him as much as he wanted to be close by if Sam needed him—the walkie talkies only had a range of fifty miles. He knew how hard it was going to be lugging Caleb around in the woods over rough terrain because he did it four years ago. Sounds like Sam stopped (had he heard Dean already)—taking out the walkie talkie, Dean decided it was time to check up on little brother.

"Sammy, can you hear me buddy? How's it going where you are?" Dean says on his end and waits—and waits—and waits, nothing from Sam. Dean tries again—still nothing—panic is setting in on the older brother. Hearing Sam's voice just won't do now—he's got to see him! With that in mind, Dean takes off at a run, dodging briars and barreling through thickets—Dean's left the path trying to cut the distance between him and Sam. If he had known why Sam stopped—Dean would have approached from downwind and stealthier but he's in blind 'protect Sammy' mode right now and caution (and his hunter instincts) flew right out the window.

Dean only has time to notice that Sam is stock still when a blur off to his right is on him—Dean's down and he went down hard—whatever it is, it's strong—Dean feels teeth everywhere. He's conscious of Sam's yells—please don't go after Sammy he thinks in a split second. Next thing he knows—whatever it is—is on top of him—he's been trying to shield his throat but the thing is coming in for a killing strike—he's just about to give up—go out in a blaze of glory. Sam yells, "GET OFF MY BROTHER!" and he lunges for the mountain lion—hitting him square in the side—like a linebacker—knocking it off of Dean and down an embankment. Sam scrambles to his feet and looks over the side—it lays dead at the bottom and Sam wipes the blood from his knife on his jeans.

It seemed like an eternity waiting for the animal to give him an opening when in reality it only took seconds. Shaking, fighting for breath—Sam turns and gets his first glimpse of Dean—the whole world stops spinning for Sam—Dean looks dead. Sam moves to him slowly, like his feet are in cement, and kneels down beside his fallen brother—relief flooding him when he finds a pulse (no matter how weak it is). Sam's hands ghost over Dean checking for broken bones—two ribs so far—and Sam's pretty sure that Dean's right wrist is broken (if the swelling and discoloration is anything to go by). There are numerous bite marks on Dean's abdomen—one really deep on his right leg. Dean might not have known what hit him but he kept his face and neck protected like he does this sort of thing every day.

Worry latches onto Sam, "Dean—Dean, can you hear me big brother? Come on, man—wake up, please. Dean please wake up."

Dean is drifting in a dark, silent place—there's no pain here—it's kinda nice. There's some noise now—hard to make out, like it's muffled—hey, wait a minute—that's Sammy. Sammy sounds scared—don't be scared Sammy, big brother's coming thinks Dean and he starts to move closer to the voice of his little brother. In the real world, Dean groans. Sam's instantly by his side, "Dean—oh God, Dean. Can you hear me?" Sam's gifted with Dean's weak whisper of, "S'my u k?" Sam's hand cups Dean's cheek, Dean turning into the touch—Sam lets his tears fall unashamed, "Yeah, Dean—I'm okay. How do you feel?" Dean doesn't answer because he's fallen unconscious again. Sam just wants to curl up into a ball and cry but he won't—Dean needs him for a change and Sam's not gonna let him down. Sam's got work to do…

tbc

_A/N: Review please. What do you think so far? I don't know if they have mountain lions in the Ozarks but they do have a legend of the Ozark howler—it's supposed to be this big black cat, but it was no legend that attacked Dean. Sam had learned from Bobby to make no sudden movements when encountering something wild. Dean's really messed up—can Sammy safe him? What will John do when he finds out that Dean disobeyed him?_


	4. Being Watched or Is He?

Caleb rendezvous' with Bobby when Sam doesn't pass his check point. Both hunters are concerned now—Caleb was supposed to wait until he caught sight of Sam before he acted out his injury and when Sammy didn't pass him—Caleb got spooked. The two call John on his mobile phone and let the anxious father know that Sam's running late. John goes to where Dean's supposed to be in position and finds that Dean's missing too. It's safe to say that both boys are probably together wherever they are and doesn't that just piss John off. He told Dean—no, he ordered Dean to stand down and Dean disobeyed him. He tells Caleb to retrace Sam's path and find his boys and report back to him. Bobby is to meet John back at the campsite.

Sam tares his flannel over shirt into strips—he's already found two almost straight sticks suitable for making a splint. He's concerned about the deep puncture wound on Dean's right leg even though the blood has slowed to a trickle. That cat's mouth had to be filled with bacteria—what if an infection sets in—he doesn't know where his dad and the others are, they could be miles away for all Sam knows—no, he's in this alone. Dean's depending on him and no one else. Dean's been in and out of consciousness but Sam apologizes anyway when he wraps Dean's wound with some of the strips.

Next, he immobilizes Dean's right wrist with the sticks and a couple of the strips. He ties a few of the remaining ones into a sling to use when Dean regains consciousness. It's getting late now—it'll be dark soon and the temperature will start to drop (its early spring still). He's got to find some kinda shelter for them and get a fire started for Dean, in case he goes into shock or something. Dean wakes a short while later and his speech is still slurred and that worries Sam. "Dean, I've got to move you—we've got to find some place to hole up for the night and I've got to get you warm, big brother. You've gotta help me, Dean (Dean moans at this, shaking his head)—I know you hurt, man—but you gotta try—please Dean" begs Sam.

It's slow going at first—Sam practically dragging Dean but he manages. It helps that they're kinda going downhill. He spots an outcrop of rocks and heads for it—it'll have to do, at least something will be over their heads. Sam sits Dean down and takes his pack putting it behind Dean's head for support. Dean's speech has improved a little and Sam's anxiety goes down a notch. Sam's about to go look for some wood to burn when Dean says his most coherent sentence to date, "S'my b careful." Sam places his hand on Dean's left shoulder and squeezes gently as he smiles at him, "I will, Dean—be back before ya miss me."

Caleb spies Sam and wonders what the kid's doing—looks like he's getting firewood and he's alone as far as Caleb can tell. So where the hell is Dean? Caleb's in stealth mode when he follows Sam back to the outcrop—Dean is with Sam and Caleb can't be sure from where he is but Dean looks hurt. Caleb silently takes up a vantage point and watches while Sam starts their fire. Once the fire is going, Caleb gets his first real look at Dean—the boy is a bloody mess. He watches as Sam gives Dean some water and checks his brother's wounds again. Dean starts to cough and can't stop—Sam gets behind Dean and holds him upright—pleading with him to match his breathing. Dean tries but it looks to Sam like the he's having trouble breathing—then, Sam sees the blood that Dean's coughing up (indicating some kind of internal injury).

Caleb decides to make his presence known—John Winchester be damned! Except he wasn't making anything known—Sam looks right at him, "Took you long enough—Caleb!" the boy growls out and Caleb feels like shit, "How long did you know I was here, Sam?" he's almost afraid to hear the boy's answer. "When I was getting the wood—you ain't that quiet, Johnson!" seethes Sam. "What happened to Dean, Sam?" Caleb asks sheepishly. "Mountain Lion" Sam says through gritted teeth—his jaw is set so firm, the kid should have lockjaw. Caleb's eyes go wide and he makes to come closer to Dean to check him out for himself until Sam shoots him a heated glare and says, "DON'T—TOUCH—HIM!"

"Alright, Sam—I won't. I'm gonna call ya daddy now—okay? Get some help and an airlift for Dean" Caleb says slowly as he puts his hands up in a show of surrender. Calling Winchester was the hardest thing Caleb had ever had to do—to say John was pissed was an understatement but Caleb would suffer through anything he could throw at him to help the two boys in front of him—that he felt like he had betrayed somehow.

"What happened?" Bobby asks as he comes out of the tent, "Caleb find the boys?" "Yeah—a Mountain Lion—attacked Dean but Sam's okay—Sam's gonna get him killed one of these days" John answers bitterly, "Gotta call for a rescue chopper." Bobby grabs his Mag-Lite and starts for the trailhead, "Ya coming, Winchester?" his only words to the other man. John stands up stiffly and follows Bobby without another word.

"S'my?" Dean wheezes out. "Yeah, Dean—I'm here" Sam whispers in his ear from his position at Dean's back. "S th't—C'lb?" he asks. "Yeah, Dean—that's Caleb (Sam shoots the older hunter a look)—help's coming, Dean. You hang in there, big brother—ya can't leave me" answers Sam. "Nah—not—gonna—le've, S'my" replies Dean breathlessly. Sam's eyes are bright with unshed tears as Dean goes limp in his arms—darkness claiming him again.

Caleb has walked down the trail to meet John and Bobby—filling them in on the way back to the boys. John's first reaction is a good one as far as Bobby is concerned—the father kneels next to his sons and speaks soft and low, putting a hand on Sam's head and quickly triaging Dean. Knowing Sam was the one to patch his brother up because the boy's over shirt was missing, taking off his own to give to his son, John squeezes the boy's shoulder in encouragement.

When the chopper comes, the boys go together—the three men hurry to their vehicles for the drive to the nearest hospital—hoping against hope that Dean makes it…

tbc

A/N: Review. Does John have any of you fooled for a second? Has Sam sussed it out that it was all a setup? Keep reading.


	5. Nothing Beats a Big Brother's Praise

Sam's never been in a chopper before, in fact, Sam's never been this high up before (they don't give frequent flyer miles for being thrown around by spirits). He wishes he and Dean could enjoy this experience but Winchester luck being what it is—you get the picture. It's noisier than Sam thought it would be—the EMT's asking him questions he can barely hear. The blonde EMT tells Sam not to worry—yeah, right—like that's gonna happen. Sam doesn't know how long they have been in the air but he hears the pilot tell the hospital that their ETA is five minutes out. Thank God—Sam thinks—please help Dean, please help my big brother.

Once they reach the hospital, everything speeds up. Sam is shuttled to a waiting room and Dean is whisked away through double doors that read NO NON-MEDICAL STAFF BEYOND THIS POINT. Everything is starting to catch up with Sam—the adrenaline must be wearing off he thinks. Sam is staring glassy-eyed at the double doors when he feels a hand on his shoulder and realizes that his dad is there and speaking to him—Sam comes out of his daze to look at him.

"Sam—Sammy, have they said anything about Dean yet?" John breathlessly inquires and Sam just stares at him uncomprehendingly. "John—I think the boy's in shock" Bobby offers up. John appraises his youngest then and notices that Sam's pale and sweating up a storm. "Ah Sammy" says John as he moves to hug the boy, but Sam flinches when John comes near him, "DON'T TOUCH ME" he hisses out and John's at a loss for words—usually Sam is so touchy feely when one of them is hurt (the outburst is uncharacteristic of Sam and stuns John). Bobby and Caleb eye the young man in front of them—the shit is about to hit the fan—the jig is up—Sam knows it was a set up and he is angry (with every right to be).

Before anything can happen (thank God) the double doors open and a young MD steps out, "Family of Dean Winchester" he calls out. All eyes turn on the young man, as Sam and John answer, "Right here." "Doc, how's my brother—how's Dean?" Sam talks over John. The doctor watches the family drama unfold before him, curiously. "Well, as you know Dean came in with a few broken bones and sporting some vicious bites and clawing's. We set and casted his right wrist—the ribs were a little trickier. One of the broken ribs punctured his right lung but through surgery we were able to repair it. Kudos to whoever performed the first on the scene aid to this young man—they probably saved his life" the doctor informs them.

"What about the deep puncture wound on his right leg?" inquires Sam, "I was worried about an infection setting in." "Ah—you were right to be worried—there is one and we are also concerned about rabies as well. Dean's hooked up to the good stuff and barring any more complications he should make a full recovery" the doctor says, eyeing the small family warily. "Can we see him?" this is the first time the doctor has heard the Winchester patriarch speak and Sam shoots his father a death glare. "Dean's in recovery right now but when he's moved to a room—I'll have someone come and get you" as the doctor speaks he looks sympathically towards Sam—must be the little brother he thinks to himself.

John looks to Bobby and Caleb, "You heard?" "Yeah John, we heard—that's good news—Dean's a strong boy" answers Bobby. Caleb notices Sam start to shake, "Sam, little dude—what's wrong?" "This—all of this—you act like you did nothing wrong! (Sam's eyes are bright. It's clear to see the boy is upset, turning to stare down his father) It's your fault he's here, in the first place! Why were we out there—there wasn't a hunt, was there? DON'T—LIE—TO—ME!" Sam's voice starts out small and grows louder with each word. John sees red, "WE—ARE—NOT—HAVING—THIS—DISCUSSION—HERE—SAM!" Bobby and Caleb move between the father and son, "Calm down ya idjits! Don't do this—not now. Dean needs his family with him—not at each other's throats! Stop before they throw ya out of here" Bobby chides and they both instantly deflate.

Two hours later, they're brought to Dean's room. Upon seeing his brother, Sam takes up position at the bedside reaching out to clasp Dean's left wrist. He just wants to feel his brother's pulse—assure himself that Dean's alive. With the sensation, Dean opens his eyes tracking slowly to everyone in the room and finally coming to rest on his little brother. "S'my—get me—any claws? I'd—like to m'ke a n'cklace, bitch" slurs Dean and Sam smirks at his older brother, "Nah—that ratty old thing—no way, jerk."

The tension is palpable between John and Sam—Dean notices. His eyes slip silently from father to brother, taking in every little nuance—every little shift in body language. There's a storm coming and it looks to be a whopper, Dean thinks and maybe it should be—Dean can't get past the fact that Sammy should have never been there in the first place—for God sakes that Mountain Lion could have gone after Sam! Dean's just about to say this, when Sam beats him to it, "Dad?" the teenager says calmly.

John looks up at this and Sam continues, "Why were we out there, huh?" John suddenly finds his hands very interesting as he looks at them in his lap. "Why dad?" repeats Sam. Dean, once again, takes pity on his father as he answers Sam instead, "Because it was a test—for you—they wanted to see if you were ready. I wanted to tell ya, Sammy but I was ordered (Dean glares at his father) not to." Sam's fighting to keep his calm (going away to college is starting to look better and better to him); "Ah—Um—I hope you're satisfied dad. Did I pass—was it worth it—Dean almost dying and all? Tell me—was it?" John just sits there—it's a long moment before he answers, "No—it wasn't. I don't know if ya passed or failed, Sammy—that doesn't matter now. We need to focus on getting your brother well and outta here—then; we'll set up another test for ya and see how good ya are."

"No we won't" Dean states, "You are not putting Sam through this again. He proved himself (to me) when he charged that Mountain Lion and killed it with a knife. When he took care of me—when he got us to shelter—when he knew we weren't alone (eyeing Caleb)—when he remembered what Bobby taught him and stood still in front of that danger (a subtle nod of the chin). No—no more tests. We're done and as much as it pains me to say it—he's ready. I trust him with my life. He can watch my back anytime—anywhere (a look passes between the brothers). Are we clear—dad?"

"Yeah—Dean—crystal" John answers—damn his oldest for being so much like Mary, always winning arguments with few words. He'll never tell Dean that—not in a million years or under pain of death. The fact that John is secretly impressed by what Sam accomplished will remain just that—a secret. Sam's different than Dean and compliments would hinder not help. John's just got to see this through till the end—Sammy's life may depend on it…

A/N: For those of you who have already reviewed—thank you. I hope you enjoyed this story and will let me know if you want a sequel—I'm game if you are.


End file.
